


Long Jon's Party

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, Enjoyable, Fun, Happy, M/M, Party, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Rhett and Link go to a Halloween party, but will they be the only ones dressed up like dorks on this occasion?thanks for reading
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 2





	Long Jon's Party

Sooo I heard long johns are having a Hallo-dweeb  
party. LINK said kicking his feet around as he sat on  
the edge of Rhett's bed.  
Sweet, where at?  
His place.  
I'm totally going but I don't know what to wear...  
Link says. You?  
Yeah man, wait I'll be right back I've got the  
perfect...thing for the party.  
Link twiddles his thumbs as he waits for Rhett  
to get changed.  
Rhett comes out in a short-sleeved blue polo sports  
jersey top that read "Tight # 6" in the light blueprint.  
Happy Halloween man!! His ass danced around a  
little in a pair of briefs but the kicker was what Link  
was reading at the back of his jersey which was  
exposed maybe too loosely.  
Hahaha, what the crap man..what the effin crap!!? Link  
bawled his eyes out with Laughter.  
Hey don't laugh man you wait till I show you yours..  
I don't think I wanna see it.  
Oh, you're gonna... here, put it on. Rhett  
handed him a shirt.  
What??? Link spread it out on the bed. Oh I  
aint wearing this.  
Hey you wanted people to know we're an item..  
Sure, but.But seriously??? END number 9!! My jersey

says End number 9!!?? We are... Tight End # 69!!!????  
Yeah man!!  
Rhett breaks down in hysterics he falls on the bed and  
pulls Link down too... fuck man its funny. Its good shit!!  
Whoever comes up with these designs?!  
Link questions.  
Whoever it is they got good taste. Rhett says  
Come on man, wear it now!  
No! Link pulls the covers up over him to his eyes  
Seriously man put it on... Rhett encourages him  
handing him the shirt.  
Nah uh...bo, no way I ain't no way gonna be a  
effin laughing stock.  
Just for a laugh put it on now And Hey when were  
apart no one will even get it.  
Yeh, but when are we EVER apart man?? Links voice  
goes up an octave.  
..  
Good point, ok.. its ridiculous so wear it only in  
private...rhett lowers his voice and waggles his  
eyebrows... and pulls in Link for a kiss to his cheek  
and a spank to his butt.  
Link mumbles something.  
Rhett moves his lips down to his neck and sucks the  
the skin there eliciting a moan from Link.  
You're ridiculous! Link leans up he pulls his shirt off  
and shoves the jersey on over his head with Rhett  
helping the tail end of it down at the back. Link starts  
running his hand through his hair to ease the stray  
ends, huffs then gets up. How does it look? He fixes

the collar of the polo shirt.  
Mmmmm hot. Rhett joins him. They stand by the  
mirror "anyone looking for a tight end?" Rhett blurts out  
to the imaginary crowd. "I am," he says as he pretends  
to be a small voice in the crowd.  
Rhett puts a halt sign up. Yeh well get your paws off  
this tight end bucko you can't have him cause 'he's my  
baby'. Rhett says the last part softly. Link smiles big  
and cheesy and attacks Rhett with kisses. Fuck yeh i  
am. He says he pushes Rhett over to the bed and he  
can't stop the influx of kisses. We look like a pair of  
dweebs Link laughs. If you mean boyfriends. Yeh we  
are pretty boyfriend...  
If your boyfriend is the dweeb.  
No way man you're my baby and I'm letting  
everyone in on it.  
I don't wanna go to the party in this couldn't we have  
been something more simple and inconspicuous like  
Mario bros or I'm Rhett and you're Link. You know  
were like already the talk of the town. What will they  
say if we show up in these... "Ha! told you so Jimmy!  
here's 20 bucks???!"  
No man..they'll see us for what we truly want to be but  
are too chicken shit to admit it cause this is NC and  
there's plenty of no-gooders here. And hey last year we  
were the plug and socket and the year before that the  
hot fireman and the sexy nurse. So come on man this  
will tie up any loose ends people have about us and...  
Mann it will get us bashed up is what will happen  
U know how it is. Jimmy will dunk our heads in a

goddamn toilet! Link argues.  
Hey...we will be heros!!.. to some boys too scared  
to come out and be praised by all the boys who  
have come out.  
I like where you're going with that. But we'll be  
dweebs and losers still right?CAUSE man, I  
LIKED being loSers!!  
Yeah man.. but we'll also be lovers and we dont  
need anyone else!!  
Yeah... Link pulled Rhett in for a hug.  
Link, I'm so horny for you.  
Who's fucking who tonight?  
Looks like it's me, Rhett says.  
How come? Link asks, clueless.  
Happy Halloween, Tight END.  
Happy Halloween, buddy. Link laughs and turns over  
as Rhett strips his pants.


End file.
